


Gift a Curse, Take a Blessing

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Pining, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: The mark wasn't that of her soulmate's name or first words or something like that, because that would be too easy, apparently.Instead it was essentially a to-do list-- what their lifelong goals were, appearing when one's soulmate decided to dedicate themselves to it.She had no idea what hers said, because it was written in a foreign language.A.K.A. Obligatory LysiClaude soulmates AU
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Gift a Curse, Take a Blessing

Strange writings appeared on the insides of her forearm one day.

At first, she was afraid that it was yet another deadly effect of the experiments, but her parents quickly told her that no, that wasn't it, what she had was a rare gift: a mark that identified her soulmate. 

Gods damned "rare gifts," she would later come to think-- always taking more than they gave.

\---

The mark wasn't that of her soulmate's name or first words or something like that, because that would be too easy, apparently.

Instead it was essentially a to-do list-- what their lifelong goals were, appearing when one's soulmate decided to dedicate themselves to it.

She had no idea what hers said, because it was written in a foreign language.

Whoever they were, they got a very bad deal, she thought, having a soulmate who was in a different land on top of being doomed to a short lifespan. 

Would they even have the opportunity to meet while she was still alive?

\---  
\---

Sharp, secretive, and very, very, annoying. 

She was stuck with that sort of guy as house leader at Officer's Academy.

It wouldn't have confused her so much if he just consistently got on her nerves and nothing else, but when it came down to it, he always asked for her input or relied on her for crucial part in the tactics he came up with Professor.

And in response, she felt herself wanting to not just deliver, but also impress. Not just on her magical or tactical abilities, but on...everything. 

Lysithea von Ordelia, trying to impress and gain the approval of another person? What in the world was going on?

What was going on, was that she had a crush on him, she realized, upon feeling her heart leap at hearing him say that he relied on her powers almost as much as the Professor's.

Gods fucking help her. 

But just because Claude was charming and witty and above average in looks and beamed at her with that bright, proud expression whenever she one-shotted enemies with Miasma during their monthly assignments, didn't mean she was going to do anything dumb in an attempt to pursue him.

Like show him the writings on her arms and ask if he could read it. 

\---

She began copying the letters on her arm into her journal from time to time. 

Her handwriting was probably far from perfect, and she didn't know what practical purpose it would serve, but hell, she did it anyway. The activity was therapeutic, if nothing else.

When the war began, writing those words she couldn't read, over and over again, was what kept her sane through the sleepless nights where she feared for her parents and feared for her friends.

\---  
\---

Five years later, she still heard her own heartbeats in her ear when he grinned at her, now with his eyes, too. 

Still wanted to be the best, not just for herself and her parents, but also for him. 

Still felt like she, no, they-- the Golden Deer-- could do anything, change everything, as long as they were together.

And he still made her wish for something that would ultimately hurt both of them in the end. 

\---

The night before the attack on Shambhala, her fear and hope came true in the library. (Because where else would it happen?)

"Hey, just think about it for a second. You're the only one in the world I treat like this. That means," he stepped closer, rolling up one of his sleeves, "that you're a pretty special person to me."

Become as strong as possible, dissolve my house, let my parents live in peace away from politics, said the writing on his arm.

Almost unconsciously, she also slid her sleeve up and revealed her forearm.

"Yeah, that looks about right," he nodded.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"Let's see-- take the place of Alliance leader to reform Fódlan, go back home to take the throne and reform Almyra, and improve the relations between the two lands," he read, then laughed. "Wow, it sounds a lot simpler than it really is when it's summarized like that."

"Wait, you're--"

"Shh, I'm actually planning on keeping it a secret for just a little bit longer," he said, voice low as he held her wrist and ran a thumb over the letters. "I can rely on you to help me with that, right, Lysithea?"

She nodded, and saw his gentle smile getting closer.

It was her first kiss, but she barely remembered it, like a dream that faded upon waking up.

\---  
\---

"...Anyway, what I'm getting at with all this is--"

She'd always known something like this would happen, despite her best efforts. 

Eventually, somebody would ask her to make a promise she couldn't keep, and she would have to reveal why.

"--will you marry me?"

That didn't make seeing that expression on his face hurt any less.

\---

A few days later, when she finally stopped crying, she noticed something.

The long chunk of text on her arm was replaced with two simple lines, and she could read one of them.

It said,

"Save her, no matter what."

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> Please consider this apology for my previous fic.


End file.
